Encuentro de rivales
Es un Capitulo de LJNG,Favor de solo Editar Miembros de la Serie. link=Davizard Entertainment Studios Historia Canción 4: Girlfriend in a coma Super Chica esta Buscando a Daniel Super Chica:De Casualidad Alguien ha Visto a Dani? Tornado Teal:El no es el unico que Desaparecio,Jasiel Tampoco Aparecen,Desde Ayer que no los Encuentro,Comienzo a Preocuparme Super Chica:Seguro les Paso Algo! D: Linterna Azul:Seguro estan Bien,Porfavor no me Digan que hay que Buscarlos,Compre Comida para Asno y la Pelicula del Mata Corrumptos Pirata :c Capitan K:La Pirateria no es Buena Muchacho *Lanza Rayos de sus Ojos al DVD de David* Asi esta Mejor Linterna Azul:Mi Pelicula >:o Linterna D:No es que me Guste Interrumpir sus Juegos de Niños,Pero esto Puede ser Grave,Encontre en la Habitacion de Daniel Rastros de Energia Inestable Super Chica:Que Hacias en la Habitacion de Dani?,Solo yo me Puedo meter sin Permiso para Ponerme de su Perfume :3 Capitan K:Me Austas un Poco Colega :v Linterna D:No me Pongo su Perfume,Solo me Gusta Espiar a las Personas,Soy Experto en eso :v Capitan K:Claro? ._. Tornado Tea'''l:Podemos Consentrarnos en lo Importante?,Jasiel y Daniel estan Perdido y no Sabemos Nada de Ellos Tenemos que Investigar que Paso con Ell..... Una Explosion en el Jardin hace que el Equipo se Deslumbre y Salgan haber que es lo que Paso,Bat Boy (Traje Dañado) y Recarga (Traje Roto) Aparecen '''Tornado Teal:Y a Ustedes que se Supone que les Paso? Bat Boy:Agua!,Ahora! Recarga:Ahora! Super Chica Vuela a la Cocina y Toma 2 Vasos de Agua y se los da a Bat Boy y Recarga Bat Boy:Gracias! Recarga:Tambien! Tornado Teal:Que fue lo que les Paso? Bat Boy:Fuimos a una Dimencion de Jasieles a Luchar contra un Enemigo Malvado con Capa Morada,Justo como esto,Muestra en su Telefono la Foto de los Geroglificos Capitan K:Un Dibujo? ._. Bat Boy:Tome la Foto en la Piramide,Antes de que fuera Destruida por el Rayo Parlante Linterna D:Rayo Parlante? ._. Bat Boy:Asi es!,El Rayo que Desintegro la Piramide!,Creo que se lo que es! Recarga:Se Llama el Poder del Dragon? Bat Boy:No!,Era La Fuerza del Dino? Recarga:El Punto es que.... Super Chica:No Importa Dani,Tenemos una Cita mas Tarde asi que ve Arreglarte c: Recarga:Pero yo... Super Chica ve a Recarga con llamas Saliendo de sus Ojos Recarga:Ire a Arreglarme T_T Recarga entra a su Habitacion,Esta Guardando su Traje Dan:Solo queria dormir un Poc....Que fue eso? Se Escucha un Ruido Dan:Emm..?,Bueno..? *Ve una Foto* Eliza?,Que hace esta foto aqui!? Hay una Foto donde esta una Chica Rubia Abrazando a Dan y Jasiel,Dan Se pone su Camisa Azul y se Pone un Guante el Brazo Derecho left Dan:Listo!,Quede lendo! Una Sombra esta Viendo a Dan,Jasiel abre la Puerta de la Habitacion de Dan Jasiel:Dan!,Queria Decirte que Gaby te Dejo un Mensaj... Dan Golpea a Jasiel en el Hombro Dan:Gabyyyyy! D: Como Pude Olvidarla?,Hoy Regresaba de Londres! D: Tengo que ir a Recojerla al Aeropuerto! D: Jasiel:Por eso me Golpeas? T_T Dan:Lo siento pero no Puedo Cancelarle a Elena,Me Matara! D: Jasiel:Bueno y porque no Consigues a Alguien que valla por Gaby? Dan:Claro!,Amigo ve por Gaby! Jasiel:No ._. Mejor voy a la Cita con Selena ::Yaoming:: Dan:No ::Miradafija:: Ve por Gaby Jasiel:No Despues de lo que Pas...Oh! ._. Dan:Que paso? Jasiel:Un Dia,Casi nos Besamos :3 Dan:No Importa :v ,Ami me Gustaba Eliza Jasiel:Oye!,Eliza es como mi Hermana ._. Dan:Gaby es mi Hermana :v ,Iras por ella o no? Jasiel:Okey -_- Dan:Ella llega a las 6:00 PM Jasiel:Suerte! Dan:Gracias Dan sale de la Habitacion junto a Jasiel,Dan sale al Jardin,Jasiel va a su Habitacion,La persona que espiaba era Davis Canción 3: Say it ain't so Jasiel llega. Jasiel:Veamos,Vuelo 21.11 de Londres *Ve el Vuelo Aterrizar* Ahh,Creo que no estoy Listo Jasiel Enciende la Camara Frontal de su Telefono y revisa que este Peinado Correctamente y que no tenga los Dientes Sucios Jasiel: Perfecto :3 Gaby entra al Aeropuerto ve Fijamente a Todos,Ve a Jasiel,Corre a Abrazarlo Gaby:Jassss!,Como estas? Jasiel:Bien Gaby,Tu como estas?,Como te fue? Gaby:Bien,Creo que Oxxford pronto me Hablara,Donde esta mi Hermano?,Necesito Hacerle Bullyng! >:v Jasiel:Esta en una Cita Gaby:Oh :c Jasiel Ayuda a Gaby a Cargar sus Maletas Gaby:Y Adonde vamos? Jasiel:Vamos a la Base c: Gaby:Ha la Base? .-. Regreso de Londres y no Vamos a Hacer nada? Jasiel:Podemos ir por un Helado a Times Square :3 Gaby:Okey :D ,Ya tienes Auto? Jasiel:No :c Gaby:Entonces,Como piensas llevarme? ._. Jasiel: ¿Caminando? e.e Gaby: ¿En serio? ._. Jasiel: Es eso o podría llamar al Murciélago para que todos nos vieran. Gaby: Está bien. ¬¬ Dan y Selena se sientan en su mesa. Dan: Te ves hermosa. Selena: ¿En serio me llevaste a este basurero? ¬¬ Dan: ¿Basurero? ¡Pagué una fortuna para conseguir una reservación en este restaurante! El mesero se acerca a Dan. Mesero: Señor Rogers, hay otro hombre afuera que dice ser usted. Dan: Ah, su nombre es Clark Rogers. e.e Mesero: Sí, dice que él mismo hizo la reservación de esta mesa, ¡cuánta pena me da que alguien pretenda ser otra persona para obtener una mesa aquí! Selena: Sí, cuánta pena. ¬¬ Dan: Ire a hablar con él. e.e Dan se levanta y sale del restaurante. Canción 2: Have you ever seen the rain? Dan se dirige a Capitán Kriptón, que está parado en la fila del restaurante. Capitán Kriptón: ¡Soldado! Qué casualidad encontrarte patrullando por aquí, hice una reservación para entrar, pero al parecer alguien ya la ha tomado, qué falta de honor, por gente como ellos la gran nación se pierde. Estoy seguro deque fue un comunista. ¬¬ Dan (con una risa forzada): Jajaja, claro un comunista, estoy seguro que es uno de los chinos ... Capitán Kriptón: ¿Chinos? ¿Es ese un comentario estereotípico? Qué falta de honor, soldado. Dan: Pero si fuiste tú el que dijo ... De repente un auto explota y alguien sale de la explosión. ???: ¡Capitán! ¡Salga a jugar! Capitán Kriptón: No puede ser, ¡Es ese traidor sinverguenza Señor Negativo! Dan: Ah ... Quizás debería irme, tengo una cita ... Capitán Kriptón: ¡Ni hablar, soldado! Nunca te acobardes sin importar la magnitud de la batalla. Señor Negativo: Escúchelo, Capitán, puede que no vuelva de esta batalla. Señor Negativo saca unas garras de Kriptonita. Selena (saliendo del restaurante): ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Capitán Kriptón: ¡Es hora de pelear, soldados! Dan: Está es la peor cita de mi vida. Canción 1: Happy together Se ve un montaje de Jasiel y Gaby paseando juntos tomando helado con arcoíris y mariposas mientras se escucha Happy Together por Turtles. Jasiel (mirando una mariposa): ¡Mira, una mariposa! :'D Gaby (señalando la mariposa): ¡Tiene tus ojos! :'D De repente hay una explosión que mata a la mariposa y Maestro sale de ella. Maestro: ¡La Liga de la Justicia! ¡¿Dónde está?! Jasiel: Nos encontraron. Selena: ¿Pero cómo? Es el día anterior y el intercomunicador comienza a sonar. Guz: Contesten. Davis: Contesten. Tornado Teal: Contesten. Anton: Contesten. Guz: No hay nadie más aquí. Anton: Está bien, lo haré yo. ¬¬ Anton contesta el intercomunicador. Próximamente. Personajes Héroes *Bat Boy/Jasiel Trevilla *Recarga/Dan West *Superchico/Guzman Powers *Superchica/Selena Powers *Capitán Kriptón/Clark Rogers *Tornado Teal/Luis Patrickhard *Linterna D/Davis Hopkins *Linterna Azul/Anton Surgo *Night Villanos *Maestro *Blaster *Destructor (Primera aparición) *Fire Stone (Primera aparición) *Nega *Señor Negativo Eventos importantes Próximamente. Curiosidades Próximamente. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de LJNG Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada de LJNG Categoría:Contenido de LJNG Categoría:Davizard Entertainment Studios